one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesaki Tenshin
Personality: Seseiki Tenshin is a very tricky person to understand he has morals however only morals of his own, he finds that the only people he will help are the people he deem correct, for example he would never help a marine as they try to capture pirates for example which would steal there freedom. Backstory: When I was a young boy, I really didn't have a single interest in becoming a pirate nor Marine even though, pirate and marines a like travelled to this island to gather supplies. This town was one which ran off the money of travellers and was a 'peace zone' where no violence is to happen. However, the only ones to comply by this rule were Pirates believe it or not! Usually marines would use traps and tricks to allow Vice Admiral Dishinkho easily take care and capture them however a notorious pirate who goes by the name "Passionate igniter' Rendo who was captain of many different pirates had journeyed aboard the Ship "Gold dragon" where a crew of himself and 50 other pirates were to meet with a retired yonkou who went by the name "Orange Lightning Neito" the meet was not known and no one had any intel on what about however it was rumoured that they had discovered a new type of devil fruit, which the yonkou thought would be very valuable and as this yonkou is near his death he'd of wanted to pass it on to the next era, The only issue about this meet is that Admiral Loione had suspicions about Neito being on this island and was smart enough to tail the notorious pirate Rendo in hopes of finding him. The joint bounties of the notorious pirate and his crew as well as the retired yonkou was a staggering 1,700,365,000 this was no match for just 1 admiral so the admiral had the power to call a rare 'buster call' which is known around the whole world as the 'end of an island'. The admiral had also called upon the 5 Vice admiral in case of the buster call. Things got worse and worse as the admiral had lost track of the notorious pirate probably due to his Devil fruit ability of the Suke Suke no Mi. It was rumoured that at this point the Admiral has lost his temper, he had called upon the buster call to demolish everything and confirm the deaths of the retired yonkou and all the pirates on the island however also on this island was my family as well as friends and other law abiding commoners, this admiral had no care for us and unleashed the buster call the island was then subdue to tons of gunpowder and the only people to escape were............... The pirates and a small stowaway boy who went by the name "Seseiki Tenshin"... To be continued. Weapons: Golden dagger with a crafted in Ruby, a tinted violin as well as a newly required ☀Bain jū with 2 explosive seeds and 2 smoke seeds Combat Style: Category:Player Category:Pirates